Drizzle
by Invisabell
Summary: Ransik Thinks about his life after the birth of his daughter


**Title**: Drizzle

**Authors Note**: While this may clash with my insistences that I hate Time force I assure you it doesn't. My main issue with the season was that told from another view Ransik could very easily seen as a political hero. It got me thinking about his life and I ended up writing it down. In the story Ransik is 21 years old and is thinking about how life led him down the road he's on. Featuring Ransicks wife and the birth of his daughter.

**Summary**: Ransik thinks about his life after the birth of his Daughter.

---

Ransik sat on the ground. Old buildings abandoned by the 'humans' as he called them, were standing around. His wife had always gotten mad when did that they were human too she would say. 'Just because they don't want to admit it, doesn't make it not true' she would insist time after time.

He had been let go from his job. Structural redesigning was the reason given. The real reason was Brads son was one of the Purists, he had stated. Repeatedly. That he thought Ransik was dangerous, disgusting, and a lot of other adjectives Ransik would rather forget.

Brad.

He was a wonderful man. He had a round kind face framed by male pattern baldess. Ransik had always wondered if his parents had wanted him to loose his hair. In the age of customizable babies the must have. He had given ransik a job and an education. He hadn't even known Ransikat the time

_It was raining then too. Ransik had spent the earlier part of his day hiding under the highway bridge in north silver hills. _

_He spent years under that bridge. When he was a kid he would play with the pigeons that also took shelter there. Sometimes he would just hide from the mutant mobile. A group of law officers who claimed they wanted to help. Couldn't trust them though once someone went with them they would never come back. A few years back there were rumors that they were studying mutants for military purposes. Then there was the hotdog theory that would pop up every now and then. _

"_A man can only take so many hours of staring at puddles." He said to himself. 'and an adolescent mutant can take far less.' He hopped down off of cedar block bench he had made that morning and went in search of food._

_He ended up at the forest hut a small restaurant and went round to the back._

_The alleyway was squeaky clean. He always wondered how the owner managed that. Some cats were eating from a dish filled with fish or something equally gross. _

The young mutant lifted the lid off the trashcan. There was nothing. Nadda. Zip. Garbage people must have already come and went.

"_What do you think your doing?" a voice called out to him. Ransik looked up starteled. _

"_I'm sorry" he muttered. And started to walk off._

"_No need for that. No need for that." He jerked his head towards the door. "come in and we'll get you a good meal."_

Brad feed him and talked to him. He was the first 'Human' to ever do that. When he asked where he lived and He said nowere Brad offered him a job and a loft abouve the restaurant.

"_Well that's ridicules…Ok I've decided your working here." Brad announced after a moment of thought._

_Ransik looked at him mouth full of food. He swallowed then looked some more._

"_What?" he finally said voice low with distrust and astonishment._

"_well we can't have children wandering the street hungry. Well maybe the government can but I like to think of my self as morally superior to them money grabbing bastards." He sighed and looked at Ransick. "When was the last time you went to school?"_

"_Mutants cant go to regular school were a danger to the public and-"_

"_And you don't want the government to touch you. I used to be a teacher you know." Ransik nodded and the conversation lulled. He looked around Pictures of giant tree's covered the walls. Palm trees. Evergreens which Ransik only ever saw around Christmas time and onethat looked like it had animals grown into it. _

_He noticed that the floor was the same shade of wood as the tables and chair's and looked at the ceiling which had been painted green to signify a canopy. _

"_Here's the deal." Brad said a moment later. "You work part time in the kitchen after work you go upstairs with me and we do schooling teach you to read and write and your numbers. In return you live-in the upstairs apartment and get paid 200 credits a week."_

"_Why?" Ransik asked suspicious "why would you do this for me."_

"_Because I believe that this segregation is wrong. Because I think all Human being and yes you are a human being has to right to prove themselves to the world."_

Ransik took the deal. It didn't seem like much of a deal. He cleaned the kitchen every night, and during the day he would work with brad learning the ways of the world. A job and an education he knew mutants who would die for less.

Ransik remembered the first time he saw the apartment. Brad had said that it would take some work to be livable. In retrospect he would have to agree. Windows were covered in grime. The carpets that had origonaly been a cream colour (or so he had been told) had been just a shade away from being pure black, Brad had them torn out the next day.

Furniture looked like it hadn't been used in years. Hundreds of years in fact. But it was home. His home. The first indoor place he had slept since the baby factory judged him a reject.

He loved that place.

A few months after living there Brad had surprised him with the address of a mutant shelter. Locally funded by the Gates family.

He met Alice there.

The heat was staggering

Ransik walked into the storefront of MHM industries. It was looked like a waiting area with chairs lining the room and a desk standing just to the left of the only other door.

The only people in the room other than ransik were two Mutants sitting on the floor. There was a young woman who was very human looking except for the hair. It was a bright pink color she would have been able to pass it off a normal if it wasn't giving off a faint light. The other mutant was a little boy his skin looked like it was covered in irritated burns. His head was deformed as well. Most of his nose was Missing and his mouth was larger that it should have been.

The little mutant let out a breath and the temperature in the room drooped about ten degrees.

"Just keep breathing okay, I'm going to talk to this man." She stood up and looked at ransik. He got a good look at her eyes then they were blue. Not normal blue like Brads were the entire eye was a deep navy.

"Is he going to be alright." Ransik asked indicating the boy.

"Josh? Ya he'll be fine. He had an ashthma attak when he accidently melted his friends crayons. As soon as he calms down he can go back upstairs with the others."

"I can breath now." A little voice said. She turned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." The little boy josh said. And dissepeared behind the desk door.

"She led him over to the desk and sat behind it."

"Have you been here before Mr."

"Ransik."

"Mr Ransik"

"Just Ransik" He corrected with a smile. "And no I just found out about this place."

"Then let me tell you a few things, we like to keep up the pretense of a small manufacturing office. So if any one askes where your going-"

Ransik shook his head he remembered a few months after the started dating when she talked about what his name May have ment.

"I'ts like rancid. Rancid meat, Spoiled meat. It's a cruel name to give to a baby"She couldn't hold alcohol well. But at least she was a fun drunk. "Espescely one that turned out as Buetiful as you." Cute too.

"I always saw it more as Ransack." Ransik said thoghtfully. "You know plunder and ransack a village, Viking stuff."

Alice looked at him with slightly watery eyes. "It's still cruel." She said wiping one with the sleeve of her shirt.

"They don't understand though do they. Perfect DNA doesn't make a perfect baby. It's what's inside. That lights the soul that makes a person a person.

"Its tragic that people don't understand that" She tucked a lock of Pink hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear.

"All this is transitional anyway" She paused thoughtfully. "I think it might mean that you are poison to there ignorance. You will be able to make people see.

"Make people see" said as shook his head. Is wifa always was-Had been he reminded himself the philosophical one.

They married a year later. At the MHM building all the people attached to the center came so did Brad and Wendy Forrester. The ceremony had been beautiful. The gates descended from Bill gates a pioneer in computing early days a nearly a thousand years ago insisted on paying. Ransik had protested but the Gates were Close friend of Alice and had the money to spare.

A year later She told Ransick she was pregnant. The old fashioned way of course. The baby lab wouldn't have given them the time of day even if they had wanted to go that route. No there children were going to be the product of love. He was so happy then things started going down hill.

Six months after that An Anti mutant mob had somehow came across knowledge of Alice and Ransicks unborn baby. The took it personal. Mutants existing was bad enough but making more of their kind was a perversion of nature.

"Like your one to talk, all of you were made Artificially." Alice Said softly when she heard the rant

"Alice be quiet." Brad told her worried. A single enery blast rang out the entire left side of brads head was destroyed by the impact. Ransik looked at his wife in shock she was covered in the blood and brain matter of the man who was going to be godfather to her child. Brads Wife let out a scream and ran to her husband. She was shot dead before she reached him.

"Yeah freak keep your mouth shut." One of the gunmen said. They were dressed in military wear and later ransik would wonder if this whole thing was orchestrated by them.

Alice sat by some of the returant patrons holding a newly orphaned infant in her arms. his mother had been shot first. Her body lying face down. Blood staining the hardwood floor. No reason was given for her death.

Ransik had one thought circling in his head. Why. Why, would someone do this.

Sirens rang in the distance. the man fiddling with wires said they were ready to go.

They ran laughing. Congratulating themselves on a job well done.

Time force arrived. Now bombs went of.

"His name is Alex. He heard Alice saying to a female Time force agent. His mother used to come in every day for coffee we would always talk. Why did they shoot her if they wanted us why." Ransik discovered why.

The next day the media blamed it on Mutants. They called for the destruction of every child produced who showed signs of genetic mutation. A practice made illegal in 2547. Just months after the first Baby factory was opened to the public.

The moved to an apartment nine blocks away from the now closed returant.

Alice went into labor a few months later.

"Dead what do you mean." Ransick asked the doctor slowly covering his rage and grief.

"There were complications during labor. Her body didn't have the necessary parts needed for giving birth. We attempted a Caesarian, but it was to late we couldn't bring her back. We did everything we could.

"I know" Ransic said going numb he had lost every thing Brad Now Alice and the baby. Ransick looked up as the realization struck him. "What about the baby?"

Sthe doctor smiled. "You have a beautiful baby girl.

Ransik went outside to think.

He would have to raise his daughter alone . Alone in a world that hated and feared them and everyone like them.

He decided that Nadira was not going to grow up like him.

She was going to feel loved and wanted, every seconded of her life. She would have everything she needed. The world would learn to respect her.

He would make sure of it

**AN **Noble beginnings at least.

I don't know if I should continue. I could make it a four parter. A section of the next twenty years and his criminal life. Then one on the PR portion. Then one depicting the time after


End file.
